warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusilai
The Fusilai are 's signature throwing knives, featuring high damage, high critical chance and status chance, and fast reload speed, but with poor fire rate and low magazine capacity. The Alternate Fire is a semi-automatic fire that throws three knives horizontally with increased status chance, but with significantly lower critical chance and fire rate, as well as being unsilenced. The knives fly faster when thrown by Gara. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and good damage – effective against health and armor. *Primary fire throws a single knife in a fully automatic fashion. **Third highest critical chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind and . **Second highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind . **Silent. *Alternate Fire throws three knives in a fan shape in a semi-automatic fashion. **Highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries. ***Can reach 100% status chance with 3 of the following: , , , and . *Very high reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Can use the thrown-exclusive mod . Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against shields. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Low critical multiplier. *Primary Fire: **Third lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries, behind and . *Alternate Fire: **Damage and status chance is split between each of its three knives, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage and status procs, exacerbated by the large spread. ***Projectiles generated by multishot will deal the same damage as normal projectiles; adding multishot will not decrease the damage per knife. ***Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per throw that at least one knife will proc a status; the actual base status chance per knife is ~14.27%. **Extremely low critical chance. **Lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. **Consumes 3 ammo per throw. **Only throwing-type secondary with an "Alarming" noise level. *Projectiles have travel time with arcing. *Third smallest magazine size of all throwing-type secondaries, behind / and / . Notes *When used by , the Fusilai have increased projectile speed. *The Fusilai's alternate fire instantly fires a horizontal spread of three knives, costing three ammo. The knives have the same base damage as the primary fire but have decreased status chance (14.27%), reduced rate of fire (1.5), and drastically reduced critical chance (3%), as well as having an alarming noise level. **Although the Arsenal display indicates a status chance of 37%, this is actually the odds of at least one knife proccing a status effect; the actual per-knife status chance is much lower than the primary fire's, which is why status chance mods appear to be less effective than they should be on this fire mode. **The alternate fire cannot be used if the magazine has less than 3 ammo remaining. ***Despite being labeled as Semi-Auto, it will re-fire as long as the secondary fire button is held and 3 or more rounds are left in the magazine. **Despite the alt-fire being unsilenced, it does not uncloak 's . *The knives will, similar to arrows and bolts, stick to walls and enemies and disappear after a short time. *The Fusilai is the only throwing-type secondary in the game that primarily focuses on damage. Tips *Alt-fire can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and , making every knife proc. *The weapon's high status chance and high innate damage makes builds effective. *Despite lacking any damage, the weapon's ineffectiveness towards shields can be bypassed with the weapon's affinity towards and / procs. Trivia *The Fusilai was first revealed during Warframe Partners Shul's and InexpensiveGamer's Twitch stream on October 4, 2017. *The Fusilai is the only throwing knife to have an animated projectile, spinning vertically as it flies. Media Weapon_GlassKunai.jpg Fusilai Throwing Knives Review (Best Throwing Knives?) Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Fusilai: Increased projectile speed when wielded by Gara. *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Fusilai) having incorrect status chance calculations. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7. *Ammo pool decreased to 72. *Fixed an issue where Fusilai would sometimes reload very slowly. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature shotgun. * , Gara's signature hammer. es:Fusilai Category:Update 22 Category:Thrown Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Signature Weapons